For the Greater Good (or Not)
by AgentOfTheFandoms
Summary: Harry and his triplets, Alexander and Jayden, are separated the night of October 31st, 1981. While Alexander and Jayden are sent to an orphanage, documented as orphaned twins Alexander Dominic and Jayden Abigaile Rivers, their triplet Harry is sent to the Dursleys. When they get to Hogwarts, Alexander and Jayden are sorted into Slytherin, while Harry's sorted into Gryffindor.


full summary:IDEA: Harry and his triplets, Alexander (Alex, Xander, Al, Lex, etc.) and Jayden (Jay, Jayde), are separated the night of October 31st, 1981. While Alexander and Jayden are sent to an orphanage, documented as orphaned twins Alexander Dominic and Jayden Abigaile Rivers, their triplet Harry is sent to the Dursleys. When they get to Hogwarts, Alexander and Jayden are sorted into Slytherin, while Harry's sorted into Gryffindor. All three make the quidditch team their first year, like Harry does in cannon, but they don't exactly have a rivalry like the houses do. All three of their names come out of the goblet, instead of Cedric's, as well as Fleur and Viktor's. GoF AU. Slight Ron and Hermione Bashing in beginning (They get better), Dumbles!Bashing.

_**October 31st, 1981**_

_James Potter looked down at his children, all playing with their toys in a small circle, with a smile. Jayden, the eldest of the three, with Alexander ten minutes younger than her and Harrison being the youngest at twenty minutes younger than Alexander. Both Alexander and Harry had inherited his messy hair, only Alexander's was red like Lily's where Harry's was raven like his own._

_Jayden was a carbon copy of Lily, only with his eyes. Of this, he was happy. His daughter looked like the love of his life! Her hair was darker than Lily's, probably because of James' own dark hair. Innocent blue eyes glanced up at him in wonder, before going back to her toys. _

_Harry was a carbon copy of James, the exact opposite of Jayden, but with Lily's eyes. Emerald green orbs filled with a childlike wonder he hoped his son would never lose. A small hand reached out and tugged at Jayden's own gently, before his youngest swapped toys with his sister, than with his brother._

_Alexander was a mix of both himself and Lily. His hair was Potter Hair, messy and untameable, but it was red like Lily's. He also had a single blue eye and a single green eye, confusing the both of them. Alexander was currently the tallest of the three, only a few inches above Harry and a small handful taller than Jayden. James smiled. They would be a terror to Hogwarts when they were eleven._

_A tingle from the wards caught his attention, and he scooped up his children and handed them to Lily._

"_Lily, go! It's him! Get the kids out of here, I'll hold him off!" he said quickly, kissing her cheek as she sobbed quietly, nodding and taking them to their room to hide. _

_He turned, only to be met with his front door crashing to the ground. Voldemort himself stood in the doorway, a cruel smirk on his pale lips, red eyes slit like a snake's. James scooped up his wand and leveled it at him._

"_Get out." he said, voice quiet. This man would never hurt his family if he had a say in the matter._

"_I think not, James Potter." Voldemort said in his high, cold voice. With a silent flick of his wrist and a flash of green light, James knew no more._

_**31 July, 1994**_

Alexander Rivers shot awake in his room at the orphanage, panting for breath. Another nightmare. That would have been the...sixth this month, and it was always the same dream-his twin, Jayden, another child, and Alex himself playing with toys, barely over a year old, before a man shoved himself and the other two into a woman's arms to face off against some burglar. It always ended with that flash of green light, too.

Knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, he glanced at his roommate's alarm clock. _5:30_. Nearly time for breakfast. He slipped out of the room quietly, careful not to wake his roommate, and went down to the kitchen. One of the maids the orphanage had hired was cooking breakfast, so he slid in beside her and started to help.

"Thank you, Mr. Rivers." said the maid quietly.

"Ma'am, you know I prefer Alex or Xander. Mr. Rivers is what my teachers at school call me." Alex rebuked with a soft laugh. The maid grinned.

"Alright, Alex. Just help me set the table. Everyone'll be down in a minute."

Alex set the table, just in time for the youngest of the orphanage to come in, all with bleary faces. All were aged from three to seven, and most hated the early mornings. Ryley, one of the five year olds that was like a younger brother to the now-fourteen-year-old, sidled up to him, hugging his waist. Alex returned the hug with a small sigh. The toddler hated when he left for Hogwarts every year.

At that moment, Alex's twin sister Jayden walked in, yawning, with their Hogwarts letters. Her long red hair was up in a messy bun, proving she'd been up all night again. Her glasses were perched on her nose, not that she needed them. She had perfect vision, but it was harder for her to read in the early stages of morning, or late at night. Her bright blue eyes were glazed with a sleepy look.

"Hey, Lex." she grumbled, handing him his letter. "We should go soon. You know the Alley fills up pretty soon with parents trying to get their children's supplies."

"We'll go after lunch. Make an afternoon out of it, and take Ryley out for ice cream after."

"You really will adopt that boy when we're seventeen, won't you?" Jayden grumbled good-naturedly.

"Of course. I have good instincts telling me he's like us." Alex said, puffing out his chest and making both of them laugh.

"Alright, Ry, go eat. We'll take you out later, after we go shopping for school supplies." Jayden said, guiding the young boy to the table and taking some of the bacon off of the plate in the middle. "How d'you want to get there? Taxi or Knight Bus?"

"Knight Bus in plain view?" Alex asked in exasperation, joking with his twin. "Too obvious. We don't have any spare money for a taxi…"

"Then we walk, I guess."

"Maybe the orphanage could take us, or we could get Old Man Grundson to take us."

"That could work. Do we know who's teaching DADA this year?" Jayden asked.

"No clue. Maybe the letter says."Alex answered as they retreated upstairs and into Jayden's room. She had no roommates, seeing as there were no fourteen-year-old girls other than her.

"Alright. We need to get another wand, at least, sis. I don't want to just have one wand, and be defenseless should I be disarmed." He said. "I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen this year."

"Then we be extra careful. Now, c'mon. I don't want to disappoint Ryley. Do you?"

"'Course not. Let's go."

They went outside and, with the money that the orphanage gave them every year since 1991, called a taxi to London. On their ride, Alex noticed Jayden had a grip on her wand, much like he himself did, and kept it out of view of the driver.

They were dropped off a block away from the Leaky Cauldron, and walked the rest of the way to Diagon. No-one gave the teens odd looks; Muggle citizens thought they were just siblings taking a stroll down the street and Wizarding citizens, once the were in Diagon Alley of course, paid them no mind.

Only one witch paid them any attention, and it was at the behest of her niece. Madam Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, watched two teens in hand-me-down Muggle wear-gripping their wands in a tight grip, one in their left hand, the other in their right-as they entered the Alley. They caught no-one else's attention, which did not surprise Amelia. They looked like Muggle-born students getting school supplies. No. What surprised the witch was the shorter of the two-the girl.

When the two redheads had entered the Alley, Amelia had written them off as the Weasley's youngest two children. Both had the ginger hair and some height, but quickly wrote it off with one look at the boy. His hair was messy, messier than anyone's she'd ever met barring James Potter's hair. She got the shock of her life when his companion lifted her head.

The girl was an exact copy of Amelia's former best friend until her untimely death, Lily Potter. She had the same hair, the same facial build-even her facial _expressions_ mirrored Lily's! But her eyes...they were not Lily's emerald green eyes. They were a soft, ocean blue that glowed subtly with magic, probably an unconscious thing as the girl didn't seem to notice it. Her eyes reminded her of James', now that she thought about it.

The boy also caught her attention when his face turned in her direction. His hair, too, was red like Lily's, but it was messy as James' had been. He neither resembled her friends nor was the exact opposite of them; more, it seemed, he was a balanced mix. An extremely well-balanced mix, she supposed, when she caught sight of his eyes. One blue like his companion's-probably his sister if Amelia had to guess-but his other eye was an exact copy of Lily's. The same shade, the same twinkle.

"Susan," she said slowly, turning back to her niece, "who are those two who just walked into the Alley?"

Susan turned to glance, and Amelia watched her face light up as she let out a response of "be back in a minute, Auntie," before running up to the two and hugging the girl. Both of the red-heads smiled, and the girl returned the hug gently before the boy received the same treatment. They conversed for a moment, Susan gesturing to Amelia for a second, before the three headed over. Amelia spotted their nervous posture instantly, and decided that, rather than her DMLE persona, she would greet them as Susan's aunt first.

"Auntie, these are my friends, Jayden and Alexander Rivers." Susan introduced.

"Susan, I've told you before," Alexander whined softly, "it's Alex or Xander. Not my full name."

"Sorry, Lex. But I figured Auntie should know your full name, so _she_ can decide on her own nickname." Susan apologized.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Rivers. I assume you are twins...?" Amelia trailed off, giving them a quizzical look. Jayden nodded silently, fidgeting with her overly-large sweater. She looked slightly uncomfortable. "Forgive me for asking should the subject be uncomfortable or painful, but where are your parents?"

"Well," Alexander trailed off, seemingly trying to find a way to phrase what he wanted to say.

"We never knew our parents. The orphanage we stay at said some old man dropped us off late at night on Halloween of 1981. They said we were about fifteen months old at the time." Jayden explained slowly, taking the seat Susan had offered carefully. Her twin followed suit. "In the letter the man gave the orphanage, it said some terrorists killed our parents and we were put at the orphanage only hours after that."

Amelia tensed slightly. That sounded...very similar to Harry Potter's story, the only difference being that no-one knew where Harry had been sent. Was it possible that they were related to the Potters?

"If you don't mind my asking another personal question," Jayden just shrugged, accepting the question, "would you mind going with me and Susan to Gringotts for the next few hours? We can get your supplies beforehand if you would like."

Alexander and Jayden turned to each other, seeming to converse without words. Alexander jerked his eyes to her every so often, Jayden's doing the same but in a softer manner. Alexander frowned several times, before they both nodded.

"That would be nice, Ma'am." Alexander said quietly. "We're used to just finding what we need and letting Hogwarts pay for it. If our parents were magical and left us any money, we can always pay you back."

"If your parents are who I have suspicion to believe they are, there's no need."

"Auntie?"

"It's fine, Susan. I need to send a missive to Harry Potter, however." she whispered into her niece's ear. "Write him a letter. I'll send it now."

When that was done, she led the three teens up to the white building to wait for the fourth to join them.


End file.
